<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Wanna Wake Up Where You Are (Why Don’t You Slide In My Room) by queenhomeslice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271664">I Wanna Wake Up Where You Are (Why Don’t You Slide In My Room)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice'>queenhomeslice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Promnis One-Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cock Piercing, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past Ignis Scientia/Nyx Ulric, Promnis - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:40:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The heat is out in Prompto's house. Fortunately, Ignis seems to have more than enough heat for the two of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Promnis One-Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amburrito/gifts">Amburrito</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way. </p><p>_____<br/>For the wonderful Amburrito!<br/>Thank you so much for supporting me. I hope you like this. &lt;3</p><p>Title from The Goo Goo Dolls' "Slide"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ignis idly rubs his eyes as he crawls slowly down the crowded street. It’s after nine pm, but there always seems to be a traffic jam on his way home, no matter the time of day. He rolls his neck, stretches out to turn up his favorite instrumental lo-fi channel on the satellite radio, decides to finally flip the switch for heated seats. Looking up to the pitch-black sky, he can already see the snow clouds moving in—Ignis wonders if he has hot chocolate at home to help him get through the stacks of reports from today’s council meetings.  </p><p>As he rolls along at bumper to bumper speed, a slender figure in patchy pants and a leather jacket, with red plaid fabric sticking out from underneath, catches his peripheral vision. He watches the familiar tufts of blond hair weave around the bustling bodies, rubbing his gloved hands together and burying his chin and nose inside of his fleece scarf, shouldering a gaudy yellow chocobo-shaped backpack. Ignis can’t help but smile as he watches Prompto—he'd seen him earlier today, of course, with the other fresh Crownsguard recruits in training with himself and Gladio. But there was always something special about Prompto, no matter how much the younger man could talk one’s ear off about being a nobody and a commoner—Prompto was full of light and warmth, and one of the most selfless humans Ignis had ever had the pleasure of meeting. The way he’d brought Noctis out of his shell over the years was a debt that Ignis isn’t sure all the king’s gold could ever repay.  </p><p>Ignis gets so lost in fond thought that he almost misses his window of opportunity. He frantically rolls down the glass on the passenger’s side and hollers from deep within his belly.  </p><p>“Prompto!” </p><p>Prompto pauses <em>instantly, </em>somehow hearing him over the throngs of people on the sidewalks and the rumble of car engines and impatient honking horns. He finally spots Ignis’ car and jogs over wedging between the door and the taxi to Ignis’ right, leaning down to prop his arms on the windowsill.  </p><p>“Hey Igster!” Prompto grins wide, violet-blue eyes sparkling despite his full-body shivers.  “Whatcha doin’?” </p><p>“I’m finally on my way home.” Ignis pauses. “What are you doing out so late? Training concluded hours ago.” </p><p>Prompto sheepishly rubs the back of his neck and worries at his bottom lip. “Yeah, I know...I went home but apparently they’re working on the power grid in my neighborhood’s sector so I kinda...don’t have any heat right now? So I packed a bag and I was gonna go see if maybe I could crash in the training rooms or something back at the Citadel. But I bummed around some shops first to kill time.” </p><p>Ignis’ face twists in concern, brows furrowing. “I’m not sure what to address first. For starters, it’s getting quite cold. Why are you walking all the way across the city? The Citadel is miles from here.”  </p><p>Prompto laughs in his nervous way, like he always does when he’s hesitant to reveal information. “My bus card ran out two days ago so I’ve just been footing it everywhere. No big deal dude, I’m a runner! I got leg endurance for days.”  </p><p>Ignis shakes his head. “Get in, Prompto.” </p><p>“Dude you’re on your way home, and this traffic is back up for blocks it looks like.” Prompto leans up out of the car and rises up on his tiptoes for a split second before poking his head back inside. “You won’t get to turn around at least for another half-mile.” He shakes his head, shaggy bangs swinging across his face. “I can’t inconvenience you like that, but you’re a real bro for offering.” He smiles again, light blush of pink appearing across his freckled cheeks.  </p><p>Ignis clicks his tongue. It’s not often he pulls his meager rank, but he’s had to do it at least a couple of times over the years when he’s not been taken seriously. Thank the gods Noctis had given him permission to act on his behalf in extreme circumstances—Ignis thinks that where Prompto’s concerned, it’s Noct’s business. “Prompto,” he says firmly. “Noctis would be furious with me if I let you walk across the city when they’ve predicted <em>snow</em>.”  </p><p>“No, Iggy, it’s fine, I swear man...”  </p><p>“My apologies, you mistook that for a request.” Ignis clears his throat. “On the authority of his Highness, get in this car. Now, please.”  </p><p>Prompto’s jaw drops and his eyes turn into saucers as he fumbles with the door handle and scrambles into the seat.  </p><p>Ignis smirks and rolls up the window.  </p><p>Prompto visibly relaxes in the heat of the car, and Ignis flips the switch for the heat on the passenger’s side.  </p><p>“I’m glad you decided to join me,” Ignis deadpans as he finally gives his car a little gas, rolling several hundred feet before stopping again.  </p><p>Prompto swallows hard as he removes his backpack and holds it in his lap, buckling the seat belt. “I didn’t know you could do that,” he mutters.  </p><p>Ignis snorts. “I promise I don’t abuse that power too often.”  </p><p>Prompto coughs and crosses his slim legs. “No it’s uh...fine. Sorry. I just...”  </p><p>“I would not have offered if I hadn’t meant it. You’re not inconveniencing me in the slightest.”  </p><p>“Okay.” Prompto wraps his arms around the chocobo backpack and settles down, sighing in contentment as he leans his head against the cold pane of glass.  </p><p>Ignis hears soft snores not ten minutes later, and he intentionally passes the side street that would loop him back to the palace.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After some flustered back and forth, Ignis <em>finally </em>manages to wrangle Prompto into his high-rise apartment, practically pushing him into his spare bedroom. Ignis drops his bulging messenger bag on the kitchen table and rummages for hot chocolate—an unopened tin of Ebony’s signature dark chocolate blend is behind all of his organic teas. Perfect. As he bustles about, waiting for the electric kettle to heat up, there’s a buzzing in his pocket.  </p><p><em> Hey Scientia, u free? Want to meet up? xxx </em> </p><p>Ignis sighs. It’s from Nyx, who’s been a sort of friend-with-benefits lately—they're both stressed, single, and attractive, so the arrangement had been easy to make. He flicks his tired eyes to his work satchel on the table and his shoulders sag.  </p><p><em> Apologies, Nyx. Quite busy tonight. Perhaps another time. xx </em> </p><p>Ignis only feels slightly guilty about turning him down—besides, his spare bedroom is taken, and there’s no way he’d subject Prompto to the sounds of him riding a glaive into the sunset. The kettle lets out a final round of steam, red light clicking to green, and Ignis pours the hot water over the mix in his mug.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Iggy?” </p><p>Ignis peers up over his glasses to see a sleepy, shirtless Prompto rubbing his eyes as he comes padding barefoot into the kitchen.  </p><p>“Prompto, it’s nearly one in the morning. You should be asleep; you need your rest for training in the morning.” </p><p>“Sorry, I just...” Prompto wraps a bare arm—well, bare save for a black leather cuff around his right wrist—across his lower stomach as it gurgles. “Uh...I ate a sandwich today, but I guess it wasn’t enough...?” </p><p>Ignis raises an eyebrow. “A single sandwich...that’s all you’ve had to eat?” </p><p>Prompto looks away. “Sorry, I don’t mean to put you out! It’s fine, I’ll go back to sleep!” </p><p>“Sit.” Ignis puts down the document he was holding and rises, going to his fridge and scanning the contents. “I have some leftover spaghetti and meatballs, if you like.” </p><p>Prompto doesn’t answer, but Ignis hears the soft gasp anyway. He pulls out the plastic container, along with a can of parmesan cheese. While it’s heating up, he makes Prompto two pieces of toast with the small-batch honey butter he’d gotten from the farmer’s market last weekend.  </p><p>He sets the hot food in front of Prompto minutes later, along with a large glass of milk, and Prompto’s eyes get misty at the corners. He looks up at Ignis like he’s hung the moon.  </p><p>“Iggy,” says Prompto quietly. “You really didn’t have to...” </p><p>Ignis shrugs and sits, going back to his work. “Nonsense. We’re friends, are we not? It’s no trouble at all.” He peers back up at Prompto, admiring the way the steam from the tupperware curls to encircle his face. A warmth blossoms deep inside of him, slow and steady rising like the soft start of a concerto. “Please, help yourself.”  </p><p>Prompto practically inhales the food, and Ignis would be lying if he didn’t get involuntary goosebumps from the soft moans Prompto makes as he eats, the way Prompto’s own skin echoes that gooseflesh as the rich food settles in his stomach and lends his lean body its warmth.  </p><p>“Satisfactory?” asks Ignis, realizing that he’s been staring at Prompto for the last five minutes instead of drafting infrastructure proposals.  </p><p><em> The smile that worms its way across </em><em>Prompto’s </em><em>face could fuel that broken-down power grid, </em>thinks Ignis—and his mind abruptly grinds to a halt.  </p><p>“Oh, gods, Iggy...that was the best meal I’ve ever had. Seriously.” </p><p>Ignis smirks and finally looks back at his laptop, picking up where he left off. “You say that about everything I make.”  </p><p>“Well, yeah I mean...everything you make is the best. ‘Cause...ah, nevermind,” Prompto mumbles, letting his thoughts fizzle. “Let me at least wash these for ya.” </p><p>“Thank you.” Ignis flicks his eyes and watches Prompto rise with his hands full of the dishes, and Ignis wonders when Prompto invited all that muscle onto his biceps.  </p><p> </p><p>________ </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next day, Cor runs the new crop of recruits through an 8-hour obstacle course, and Gladio and Ignis take turns jumping in every other hour to give them a bit of a challenge. The glaives are nowhere to be seen today, and Ignis finds that he doesn’t mind. Weird. Nyx and the others are good guys, and he enjoys their company, even outside of the tangle of sheets and pillows—Ignis wonders why he’s not thinking about the Kingsglaive members he’s come to know personally.  </p><p>After the recruits are finished their drills, he's so distracted that be barely dodges Gladio’s sharp swipe of sword in the demonstration they’re putting on, stumbling back and switching from daggers to polearm at the last second, flipping out of the larger man’s reach. He lands, blushing and flustered, knowing he fucked up. He glances to the twenty young, bright faces—of course, every jaw is nearly on the dirt in awe. He glances at Cor.  </p><p>The Marshal nods. “That’s enough for today. Well done recruits, Scientia, Amicitia.” With a wave, Cor dismisses them, and the recruits all break out into clusters of their own, whispering in awe about the prince’s personal retainers.  </p><p>Prompto jogs to his friends immediately. “Guys,” he says, breathless, violet-blue eyes glazed over in admiration. “That was so <em> badass.”</em> He looks to Gladio first, then to Ignis, tongue darting out just barely to swipe over his bottom lip.  </p><p>Ignis feels hot all over. “I was almost mincemeat,” he says bitterly. “I was too distracted. Certainly not my best performance.” He looks at Gladio. “Let’s run it again.”  </p><p>Gladio shakes his head. “Tomorrow, Iggy. I’ve got stuff to do. If your head’s not in it, won’t do any good to push yourself. Go home and rest, think it over, come back fresh tomorrow. I’ll call you in the morning?” </p><p>Ignis nods. “Of course, you’re right.” </p><p>“Didn’t Princess say something about staying at the Citadel today? Something about spending time with his dad. So looks like you don’t gotta babysit.” Gladio laughs.  </p><p>Ignis bristles. “It’s not babysitting, Gladio,” he says, adjusting his glasses.  </p><p>“Sure,” says the shield, wandering towards the showers.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ignis doesn’t even question it when Prompto tags along with him to his car after their showers. Today is colder than yesterday, and already, there are flurries swirling in the wind. Prompto flops in the front seat and clutches his chocobo backpack. He’s dressed in the same sweatpants he’d been in last night, with an oversized t-shirt that looks like it’d fit Gladio.  </p><p>“Prompto,” says Ignis as he pulls away from the Citadel, thankful for an early night in. “Do we need to swing by your house so you can get more clothes?” </p><p>Prompto whips his head and shakes it, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. “No that’s okay, Iggy, you don’t gotta do that! Just, uh...I checked the power company’s website...they had a list of affected neighborhoods and mine’s still on there...can I stay an extra night? If it’s okay. I don’t want to like...” </p><p>“Of course,” Ignis cuts him off. “You needn’t mention it. You may stay as long as you like.” From somewhere in the depths of his psyche, a single word emerges to finish the sentence: <em>Forever</em>. It jars Ignis so much that he unconsciously presses the gas, taking the sharp turn left to get on the freeway exit to Prompto’s house.  </p><p> </p><p>Once Prompto’s safely tucked away in the spare bedroom with a much larger duffel bag full of clothes, Ignis putters about the kitchen, making himself some tea while debating the pros and cons of cooking versus takeout. He’s looking at the hibachi grill menu that’s taped to his fridge when he hears shuffling behind him.  </p><p>“Prompto, would you mind take out this evening? I am not in a ‘cooking’ mode at the moment.” </p><p>“O-oh, yeah, Igster, whatever you want! I uh, I think I have some cash in my wallet, let me go...” </p><p>“Absolutely not,” says Ignis, turning, and stopping short at seeing Prompto shirtless yet again in a <em>different </em>pair of sweatpants, though these are much more form-fitting. He is decidedly <em>not </em>staring at Prompto’s hip bones or the faint remnants of stretch marks, thank you very much. Ignis coughs and looks at Prompto’s face. “You’re my guest, Prompto. I’m not going to make you <em>pay </em>for dinner.” He rips the menu from the fridge with a little more force than he intended and hands it to Prompto.  </p><p>The blond scans it—while Ignis scans his angular freckled face. And neck. And shoulders. </p><p>Prompto looks up. “Somethin’ up, Iggy?” </p><p>“No.” He smiles genuinely at the younger man. “What would you like?” </p><p>“The uh, <em>A-3 </em>dinner, if that’s okay.”  </p><p>Ignis nods and takes the menu, sliding his phone from his pocket with his other hand and punches in the restaurant’s phone number.  </p><p> </p><p>“Should be about thirty minutes,” says Ignis, replacing the menu on the fridge with a <em>Welcome to Galdin Quay! </em>magnet.  </p><p>“Cool, cool,” says Prompto quietly.  </p><p>Ignis turns, waiting for him to finish. It’s ridiculous how in tune he seems to be with Prompto’s moods, always knowing when he’s leaving things unsaid.  </p><p>“Um,” Prompto continues, feeling pinned under Ignis’ heated gaze. “Got any saline?” </p><p>Ignis blinks. “Yes, of course.” He steadies his breathing. “Did you get seriously injured during training?” </p><p>Prompto barks out a laugh, shaking his head. “No, ah, nothin’ like that! Don’t worry, Iggy. I just got a new piercing and uh, I forgot to grab my stuff from my house.” </p><p>Ignis slowly exhales through his nostrils, narrowing his eyes. “The thought worries me,” he says, lifting an eyebrow. “I’m familiar with your less-than-impressive wound care.” </p><p>Prompto rolls his eyes. “Dude. That was <em>one </em>time.”  </p><p>“You didn’t see how swollen it was, Prompto.”  </p><p>“It was behind my thigh, of course I couldn’t see!” </p><p>“You were in the hospital for two days.” </p><p>Prompto waves his hand. “Man, I’m not sixteen anymore!” He laughs. “C’mon, Iggy.” </p><p>The pleasant chimes of Prompto’s laughter only resonate deeper with the thudding of Ignis’ heart. He scans Prompto’s face and bare upper body—his ears and face are bare, and <em> surely </em> Ignis would’ve noticed a silver barbell in his tongue. He dares not think about what hidden metal could be under Prompto’s clothes. “Follow me,” he says tightly.  </p><p> </p><p>Ignis digs the spray bottle of saline from under his kitchen cabinet and hands it to Prompto, looking up at his lean body from his squatting position. He jerks his head to the the counter. “There are cotton balls in the mason jar, there.” </p><p>Prompto looks. “Oh, cool! Thanks so much Iggy. I promise not to use all of it.”  </p><p>Ignis’ brain blurts out words before he can reign them in. “May I inspect it to be sure it’s healing properly?” </p><p>Prompto’s skin tone flushes from pale to tomato-red in <em>seconds</em>, and Ignis watches as Prompto’s left hand squeezes the saline bottle, half-crushing it. “No,” he mumbles. “Iggy, it’s okay, I’m doing fine, it’s...it’s fine.”  </p><p>Ignis rolls his tongue around in his mouth, seconds turning into an eternity as he stares up at Prompto.  </p><p>Prompto finally huffs in acquiescence, nodding his head as he hooks his thumbs into the waistband of his sweatpants and rolls them down.  </p><p> </p><p>Of all the things that Ignis thought would be in Prompto’s sweatpants, a pierced cock wasn’t one of them. Ignis fights himself, blood boiling on the inside as he breathes. “Oh.” </p><p>“See? Healing fine,” Prompto almost <em>whines</em>.  </p><p>Ignis is dumbfounded, face to face on his knees, staring at the reverse Prince Albert in the head of Prompto’s half-hard, thick cock.  </p><p>Did Ignis mention <em>thick </em>? His mind is reeling, and this is the fiercest inner war he’s ever fought with himself. His head snaps up and Prompto looks like he’s barely breathing.  </p><p>“Allow me,” says Ignis, holding his hands out.  </p><p>Both Prompto and Ignis move in silence—Prompto hands the saline and the cotton balls over, and Ignis swallows thickly as he squirts—ha—some of the solution onto a cotton ball and gently holds Prompto’s cock in one hand and begins to swipe around the tip.  </p><p> </p><p>There’s a strangled noise—was that him, or Prompto?--as Ignis cleans the velvet head of Prompto’s cock in soft, fluid movements.  </p><p>Ignis tries to ignore the way Prompto’s length is twitching and slowly growing hard in his hands. He also tries to ignore the intrusive thoughts of <em>What would this feel like inside of me </em>?  </p><p>He fails.  </p><p>“Iggy,” Prompto sighs, squeezing his eyes shut. “It’s fine, you can...you can stop...” </p><p>And Ignis’ brain plays traitor yet again. “I don’t wish to.”  </p><p>A quiet gasp, and Ignis dares eye contact.  </p><p>“Prompto,” he starts. </p><p>“I lied,” says Prompto. “Power’s back on at my house. Heat’s back.” </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“I’m sorry,” says Prompto—and it’s amazing how vulnerable you can be when your pants are down and someone has their fingers on the metal ring in your dick. “I just...I didn’t want to go home.” He sniffs. “You, and—and your cooking, and you’re just always so <em>nice</em>, and I--” </p><p>“Prompto,” says Ignis, rising with saline and used cotton ball in hand, placing them on the counter as he stands to full height in front of the younger man. “I’m not angry.” </p><p>“You’re--you’re not?” </p><p>Ignis smiles and reaches to Prompto’s slender hips, dragging his sweatpants back up. “While I am never a true fan of lying...no, I’m not angry with you. Though, you could have just said you wanted to stay. I would have obliged.” </p><p>Prompto laughs, shaking his head. “I’m like a leech, man. Once I’m stuck on someone I wanna stay stuck forever. So be careful what you say.” </p><p>Ignis, against his better judgement, shrugs. “Then stay stuck forever.” </p><p>Those long, long eyelashes blink in rapid succession, violet-blue irises shrinking as his pupils dilate, and Ignis feels drawn in, like a fly to honey.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompto’s lips are slightly chapped, so Ignis takes his time licking and sucking on them, seeing what delicious sounds he can draw from Prompto’s mouth.  </p><p>Prompto is <em>verbal </em>as all fuck, and he can’t seem to figure out where to put his hands—Ignis finally grabs them and settles Prompto’s slender trigger fingers on his own hips, moving his one hand to cup the back of Prompto’s neck, fingering the soft blond hair there. Ignis alternates sucking on Prompto’s tongue and using his own tongue to explore the blond’s mouth, pushing and pulling Prompto along with the fierce movements of his lips.  </p><p>Ignis feels Prompto lift his one free hand and pull him down to cup his groin. Prompto lets go and grinds hard against Ignis’ palm, and Ignis swallows all of the moans that Prompto gives him.  </p><p>It’s then that they hear a knock on the door.  </p><p>“Shit,” says Prompto. “The food--” </p><p>Ignis pulls away and clears his throat. “Stay here.” Is that his voice? Why is he so wrecked already?  </p><p> </p><p>Prompto hears him open the door, greet the delivery woman, shut the front door, and open and close the fridge door. He runs his hands through his hair and lets out a long exhale, barely believing that this is happening. He’s so hard right now, and <em>Ignis </em>is kissing him—it's almost more than Prompto can take.  </p><p>“Now, where were we?” asks Ignis, ducking back into the bathroom.  </p><p>Prompto cracks an eye and smirks. “You, uh...wanna see how it feels?” </p><p>“How it feels...” Ignis flicks his eyes from Prompto’s face to the bulge in his tight sweatpants. “Oh.”  </p><p>“People say it feels really good,” Prompto continues, gazing at Ignis with those big blue eyes. “That is, uh, if that’s what you want, Iggy, I don’t wanna make this weird...” </p><p>What he wants? Ignis doesn’t know anymore. Somewhere along the way, his thoughts have shifted from thinking Prompto was just Noct’s cute quirky friend to kissing him breathless and to, <em>gods</em>—to cleaning his dick. His dick that’s not only <em>pierced</em>, but thick as all get out. Suddenly the arousal he’s experiencing threatens to knock him breathless. He clears his throat.  </p><p>“Of course it’s what I want,” he says, reaching for Prompto’s hand and lifting it in his own, dusting a kiss across his knuckles.  </p><p>Prompto chokes out a sob at the affection. “Ignis...” </p><p>“I believe I know why I was distracted in my earlier demonstration with Gladio.” </p><p>Prompto tilts his head like a curious puppy. “Y’do?” </p><p>Ignis nods, proceeding to kiss each of Prompto’s four knuckles individually. “It was because of you,” he says softly. “Somehow, you’ve burrowed your way under my skin, and I am loath to let you go.” </p><p>Prompto sucks in a breath and squints his eyes shut, shaking his head. “Iggy, I...” He gulps. “I, uh. I’ve had a crush on you for forever. Kinda pathetic, if you ask me, pining for so long, but...” </p><p>“Oh? Perhaps you can tell me all about it in bed.” Ignis opens his eyes and looks at Prompto, keeping his hand held tightly in his own.  </p><p>“You keep holdin’ my hand like that, man, and I’m gonna think you actually like me back,” Prompto laughs.  </p><p>Ignis sighs, cursing Prompto’s extreme self-deprecation. Ignis wonders if he can fuck that out of the younger man eventually. “Prompto, what about these last several minutes would indicate that I <em>don’t </em>like you back?” </p><p>Prompto blinks. “I, uh. I dunno. I thought you were just...” </p><p>“Just looking for a warm body to fill my bed?” </p><p>He shrugs. “I mean, I guess? I hear the glaives talking sometimes, I just thought...like I was one of them. Not that I’d ever complain about being your stress reliever, but...” </p><p>Ignis shakes his head and kisses the top of Prompto’s hand. “You have my word, Prompto. I do not feel this way about Nyx or anyone else I might have laid with in the past. I certainly don’t ask just <em>anyone </em>to stay forever.” </p><p>Prompto’s jaw drops. “Wait, you...you meant that? Like...<em> moving in </em>forever?” </p><p>Ignis nods. “Should you wish, then yes.” </p><p>“Oh, wow.” </p><p>Ignis smiles and drops his hand. “We can arrange all of that later, love. We’ve plenty of time. Now...you were going to show me how a certain something feels?” </p><p>Prompto’s eyebrows shoot up, but then he smirks as he licks his lips. “Oh, Iggy. Get prepared for the best sex of your life.”  </p><p> </p><p>Ignis licks his lips and drags Prompto into his bedroom, eager to get his hands on every inch of pale, freckled skin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>